User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive Dump
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Penguin-Pal! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 17:12, May 28, 2011 Summer Bash! Warning ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 14:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Penguin-Pal! To upload pictures, just start editing a page. At the top where you can type bold, sign your signature, highlight, and many more tools is the place to upload a picture. The third icon from the right (with a picture frame and a +) is where you can do this. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 23:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Fun things! Hey Penguin-Pal! Here are some fun summer activities to try: *Vote for the Wall of Fame here! *Check out the Community Corner! *Look at the Main Page! Have fun editing! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wall of Fame Please vote for the Wall of Fame here! Remember: there is only one more day to vote! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 19:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks for your super nice message on my talk page! I feel all flattered and humbled now :) Do you wanna meet sometime on Club Penguin? I think when you took the screenshot I wasn't actually on the computer, or I was doing something else at the time... (Are you Pal17494?) The Plush 03:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hi Penguin-Pal! To upload pictures, just click the link on the left side of the page that says "Upload a File". It's that easy! You do not need permission from Club Penguin to put a picture of the game on the wiki. Hope this helps! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : You also need 4 days and 10 edits. Scrollbars up 12:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Soccer Wiki There is a wiki that really needs help , to get to it click on the link |Soccer Wiki H65 Vandalism Patrol . Bad Picture My Vandalism Patrol Team is working on the bad picture . Do not click on it as it leads to a harmful site . There was a massive picture earlier on and we managed to shrink the picture with TOR's Help. We are still working on Ninja Mask and The Befluttered. Happy65| Talk to Me Your Herbert Post It was really helpful (according to other users. I followed a little bit of your advice). In fact, it was so helpful, you have my approval to have it on the FRONT PAGE! I gave the post it's approval, and should be on the front page within 10-20 minutes. If the post is not on the front page by tomorrow, please contact me on my talk page and we will figure out the problem. Have a Peng-tastic day! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 02:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hello! Please sign up for an awesome new party here! Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello I Like ur name Penguin-Pal ----1999bloo Club Penguin 15:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I saw you live in israel! I live there too! Maybe we can be friends! שנה טובה וחג שמח! Rriity Chat Please come on chat --*' ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 06:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat Type your message in that box , Then click Enter on your keyboard . Is that ok ? --*' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 17:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Color Contest Hey there Penguin-Pal! For the color contest, do you mean we tell you the colors for the penguins or background? I've got an idea for the color contest, but it would be using multiple colors, could I just post an image of it? (It might include gradient or something like that, since I'm too lazy to use the brush tool :P) Here's me being nitpicky on your blog post, I hope it doesn't come off as snobbish, because I didn't mean for it to sound like that :P. But anyways, RGB would be asking for number ranges between 1 and 225 (if I remember correctly), for R, G and B separately. I think the right word is a color code/HTML color code). Cheers! ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 05:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Come to the chatroom Please -- John luves CHOWDER man!! 19:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) HI Penguin Pal, We need a new admin because this wiki has only one admin and this wiki homepage is not updated. We need to do somethin g fast, because this wiki is going to die. Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|Sdgsgfs]] '''(Talk) STOP IT! DUDE STOP IT I HAVE NO TIME FOR CAMP PENGUIN COLOR CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP TELLING ME ABOUT IT! IM SO BUSY RIGHT NOW SO ILL VOTE IN DECEMBER 13 OKAY? kevin81levin talk to the MTP Boss.... I vote for PengyFan's Dark Red colour. I am writing here because I cant vote on the vote page because of bugs... hi --RockhopperX Colour Vote Hi, I am new to this wiki and I saw your Camp Penguin Color Contest. I saw the two competitiors. I vote for PengyFan's colour because ShrimPin's colour is light and sometimes penguins who are wearing the colors could not be seen in some rooms. I vote for PengyFan's Dark Red. Hey Penguin Please don't use my pictures without asking, anyway where did you get that picture... --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 23:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 hi --RockhopperX Reply That's OK, you can use my pictures anytime but you have to at least include my name. --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 11:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 Go On Chat Hi, go on the unofficial old CP Wiki chat! --Club Penguin - Nintendo 300 15:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 Hello I'm Nintendo 300 by the way. I have made a new account so I can now edit more Wikis. --Penguinstorm300 16:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 Reply: Reply: Hello You can still call me Nintendo since that's still my main acccount on Club Penguin. I wanted to create a new account so that I could join more Wikias and not just this one as the old one had 'Club Penguin' at the start. Also it was took longer to type in my account name each time. --Penguinstorm300 17:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 Award Copy this code and add it to your page: Sdgsgfs, rollback Hello, Can you please join chat to think about the club penguin wiki problems, so that I can do my duty as a rollback. Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|''Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)'''